Revelations
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Jayden and Emily have to handle a niolock with a ray with an unknown power alone one day. When Jayden gets hit with one, who knows what will happen to Jayden, or even if something happens to him. Maybe it happens to someone else. Who knows? Read to find out!


Revelations

It was just a normal day at the Siba House, Jayden was outside with Emily, listening to her play her wooden flute. Kevin had taken Mia out to the public pool to teach her how to swim. Mike was at the archade, trying out the newest game there. Mentor Ji was at the Tengen Gate visting with some of his old friends. Antonio went fishing.

Around two in the afternoon, the gap sensor sounded. Jayden and Emily called the others as they ran off in search for the niolock.

Their search ended at the harbor, where the young couple found a male niolock that was blaack with deep purple swirls on his skin. He was sending out rays to people. Jayden nor Emily knew what the affect was, for it wasn't imediate, which wasn't a good sign. All they knew is that he was targeting men in a relationship with a women, young men and women to be exact.

"Cut the act, niolock!" Jayden shouted out at the niolock.

"Only two I see, good, you are the two I need, "The niolock said, "The name's Turnaway and I am called that for a reason. A reason you will soon find out!"

Jayden and Emily called out their morph and started to battle. They had battled for thrity minutes when Turnaway sent a ray for Jayden.

"Jayden!" Emily cried out as she ran for her beloved, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Em, I'm alright, "Jayden said, with a hint of bitterness toward the sweet country girl as she helped him up.

"Oh well will you look at this, "Turnaway said, "I'm all dried up, later rangers."

Just then, Kevin, Mia, MIke, and Antonio showed up.

"Sorry we're late, we all ran into moogers on our way here, "Mia explained.

"It's alright guys, "Jayden said, "We were just fine."

The Samurai Rangers all left back toward where they were when they got the call, Kevin wasn't done with Mia's lesson, Mike had the game reserved for him when he got back, and Antonio hadn't caught a thing all day. That just left Emily and Jayden back at the Shiba House.

Jayden and Emily walked back inside the house and Jayden suddenly grabbed Emily by her arm, rather forcefully and dragged her to his room. The niolocks ray's power began to kick in. Jayden then began to beat Emily, under the influence of the niolock.

"If you say a word to anybody, you're gonna wish you didn't, "Jayden growled at her when he finished, "Be back in here at midnight."

Emily scrurried out of the room and ran to hers. She then laid down on her bed and sobbed under her blanket.

Around six the others came back except Ji, he would be back in a few days. All of them ate dinner except Emily. Mia went to check on her and found her asleep in her bed, so she didn't worry about her.

The rangers went to bed about ten that night. Emily woke up to her alarm at eleven fifty five to go to Jayden's room.

Emily walked into Jayden's room right on time, not wanted to upset him, she knew what would happen if she did. Emily found Jayden standing by his bed.

"Right on time, "Jayden said looking at the clock on the wall. He walked over to her and shoved her on the bed. "Don't move, "Jayden said to her as he walked over to his dresser. He searched through it for a minute until he found what he was looking for. A medium length, leather whip to use that night. Jayden then walked back over to Emily, who hadn't moved a muscle the entire time, she was right where he left her.

Jayden then began. For two hours he whipped and beat her. Emily left as fast as she did the first time. She ran swiftly to her room and packed silently. Emily was getting out of there before it escalated too much. She was beat by her father when she was younger, her, Serena, and her mother. He eventually got caught, but the scars he made still remained. She didn't want Jayden to get out of control with her and it escalate to rape one day.

Emily knew that he was under the influence of the niolock. She was only leaving until the niolock was defeated. She was going to call Antonio tomorrow and explain what happened and to ask him of he could let her know when the niolock was gone.

Emily gathered her berrings and made sure Jayden was asleep. Thankfully he was and Emily snuck out unnoticed.

The next morning, the Rangers woke up to find Emily gone. Jayden instanly grew angry, but didn't show it to the other Rangers. Jayden packed a few things and set out for Emily.

Meanwhile, Emily was abour thrity miles north of the Shiba house and was still going. She had to distance herself from them, or rather him actually. Emily knew that if he found her, she was in for it from him. She had to keep moving, she had to keep moving for her life.

Meanwhile, Jayden was ten miles south from the Shiba house, he knew she would keep moving, and judging by a broken twig, he figured she went south. He knew what he was going to do to her when he found her. Emily would be dead in his eyes when he got done, but he wouldn't kill her, he would miss out on alot of fun.

Then his morpher beeped. It was Kevin.

"Jayden, the niolock from the other day is at the national park, we need you're help, "Kevin said over the phone.

"You'll be fine without me, he's not that strong, I need to stay in the woods and find Emily, "Jayden said, hanging up and continuing forward.

Meanwhile, the Rangers had arrived in Paranorma National Park and found Turnaway again, shooting his evil rays.

"Missing two?"Turnaway asked with a laugh, "Oh well, four is more fun than two any day. "

The Rangers, minus Jayden and Emily, morphed and attacked, and after two hours, defeated Turnaway.

In the woods, south of the Shiba House, Jayden snapped out of his hateful trance. He had no memory of the past twenty four hours. He had no idea why he was in the woods and headed back for the Shiba House.

Meanwhile, Emily had relilzed that she had yet to call Antonio and it was near mid-day. She tried his morpher but he didn't pick up. She figured that he was out searching for her with the others.

Back at the Shiba House, Antonio had just finished explaining to Jayden that Emily was gone. Then it all came back to him.

"Guys, I got hit with that ray the niolock shot out at people. It made me hurt her, physical and probably mentally. There isn't any telling where she is. I've gotta fix this, "Jayden said.

"Jay, "Antonio spoke up after a moment, "We don't blame you. We're gonna help you find Em, don't worry about it. You know how Emily is, she'll forgive you, she was there when you got hit. She probably left until the niolock was defeated."

'I just feel terrible, I really have to do something special for her, to make everything up to her, " Jayden said, getting up.

The remaining Rangers spilt up, Jayden changed direction and went north, Mike went west, Kevin went east, and Antonio went south. Mia stayed at the Shiba House to see if she couuld get in touch with Emily.

Mia had dialed Emily's Samuraizer and called it, luckily Emily picked up.

"Hello, "Emily said on the other line.

"Em, where are you? We're worried sick about you! Are you alright?" Mia asked frantically.

"I'm alright, Mia. Is the niolock defeated?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Jayden feels terrible about everything. He says he's gonna make it up to you, "Mia said.

"He knows he doesn't have to do that, Mia, "Emily said.

"Yeah, he knows, but knowing how stubborn he is, he'll do it anyway, "Mia said.

"Probably, "Emily said, "I'm turning aroound and heading back now. "

"Okay, which way did you go?" Mia asked.

"North, "Emily said.

"You should let Jayden know you're coming back, he's heading your way, "Mia said.

"Alright, he's snapped out of it, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, "Mia said, "He's pretty good now. Tame as he'll ever be. Morely worried for you."

"I know. I gotta go if I'm gonna make it back by dark, Mia. I'll se you later, "Emily said, hanging up. She then took off back toward the Shiba House.

About fifteen miles until she got back to the Shiba House, Emily ran into something, or more like someone. Whe she looked up, she saw Jayden on the ground in front of her.

"Jayden are you okay?" Emily said, scrambling toward her boyfriend.

"Yeah, "Jayden said with a laugh, "You?"

"Yeah, "Emily laughed as Jayden got up and helped her up.

"I'm sorry, Emily, I never ment to hurt you, I love you so much, Emy, "Jayden apologized on their way back.

"Jay, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault, "Emily said, "I love you two."

"I'm still gonna make it up to you, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, "Jayden said kissing Emily's head. He then picked her up and carried her all the way back to the Shiba House.

A few days later, Jayden had told Emily to get ready, because he was gonna make it up to her that night and she needed to be dressed up. He was making, or rather, Antonio was making them a meal and they were going to have it in the backyard where Jayden had set up a romantic setting with paper lanterns and candles and a table set for two. Jayden would make the dessert himself because there would be something special for Emily on top of that.

Around seven that night, Jayden lead Emily out to the backyard to the dinner him and Antonio prepared for them. When it came time for dessert, Jayden went and got it himself and made Emily close her eyes. When he set the dessert, an apple crumble with whipped cream in a wine glass that they had no use for (They set was a gift to his father and mother on their wedding day and have been used only for desserts at parties), he had Emily open her eyes and what happened next, Emily would never forget, because on the top of the dessert, was a beautiful diomond ring. Jayden pulled it out of the dessert and proposed to her. Of coarse Emily said yes. The newly engaged couple then ate their dessert and went back inside to spread the good news of their engagement.

THE END!

**HEY GUYS! I'M SUPER STOKED ABOUT THIS SUMMER ON FANFICTION! I AM GOING TO HAVE ALOT OF UPDATE TIME AND POST A BUNCH OF NEW STORIES! I WILL BE BRANCHING OUT MORE THIS SUMMER TO SOME MORE PARTS OF THE SITE AS WELL AS POSTING HERE AS WELL. I WILL BE POSTING SOME SAMURAI BUT I'M WORKING ON MY NEW SHIP, TROY AND GIA FROM MEGAFORCE. AN UNLIKELY PAIRING I KNOW, I'M THE ONLY OVER THERE WRITING ABOUT THE TWO (WHICH I WOULD LIKE TO SEE MORE PEOPLE POSTING THOSE KIND OF STORIES) SO MY TIME WILL BE SPLIT UP BETWEEN THEM AND THE OTHER SHOWS I AM THINKING ON WRITING ON. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO FIND OUT WHAT STORIES FOR WHAT SHOWS I AM WRITTING ABOUT! I HOPE TO HAVE A GOOD TURN OUT ON MY NEW STORIES! UNTIL THEN!LOVERS TOGETHER, ROMANCE FOREVER!**

**KISSES, **

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**


End file.
